


(Kissed You) Good Night

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	(Kissed You) Good Night

“I had a really good time tonight,” you said, looking at Mark across the car. He had just parked in your driveway. The light from the corner of the garage kept it from being completely dark. The light reflected off his glasses, not that you could see them very well since he was looking down at the dash.

He briefly smiled while his fingers tapped a nervous beat against his leg. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too. Thank you,” you replied with a smile. When he didn’t respond or lift his gaze from the steering wheel you opened the car door. “Well goodnight,” you said, biting your lip.

“Goodnight Y/N,” he replied softly.

* * *

_I dropped you off_   
_Just a little after midnight_   
_Sat in my car_   
_Till you turned off your porch light_   
_I should have kissed you_   
_I should have pushed you up against the wall_   
_I should have kissed you_   
_Just like I wasn’t scared at all_

* * *

 It had taken Mark months to work up the courage to ask you on a date. The two of you had been friends since you joined the cast of Supernatural a few years ago. You hung out at the conventions and parties together and you had been his biggest support system through his divorce last year. It was you and Rich who took him out drinking to celebrate the night the divorce was final. And it was you who drove him home when he got too drunk that night and held him while he cried over the loss of his marriage.

If he was being honest, the feelings he had for you developed before his marriage was completely over but he never would have acted on them. After she left, he found himself thinking more and more about you. He realized a couple months ago he wanted more than friendship from you.

He was scared if he asked you on a date and you said no it would change the relationship you had, but he knew he had to take the chance.

When you happily agreed he was surprised and terrified, he wanted this to be perfect.

Dinner went great. You laughed together and shared stories. After dinner he took you to check out the annual River Festival. While walking through the fair games and vendors he found himself holding your hand. Being with you felt natural and right.

Even the drive back to your place had been fun, comparing favorite musicians until “Don’t Stop Believing” came on the radio and you shushed him so you could sing along. By the chorus he was singing with you.

But the minute he pulled into your driveway he panicked. It had been years since he’d been on a date, let alone a first date. What happened now? What would you want?

So now he was frozen in his car watching you walk up to your house, your head down.

When he saw your front door shut he realized he messed up. He should have said something more. He should have told you it was the best night of his life. He should have asked you for another date.

He should have kissed you. He should have walked you to the door and kissed you. Kissed you like he’s wanted to kiss you since he met you. He should have pushed you against the wall and kissed you until you understood how much you meant to him.

* * *

_You couldn’t see me_   
_Watching through the window_   
_Wondering what went wrong_   
_Praying that you wouldn’t go_   
_You should have kissed me_   
_You should have pushed me up against the wall_   
_You should have kissed me_   
_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

* * *

 Your shoulders slumped in disappointment after you shut the front door. You leaned up against it, fighting back the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

You were surprised when Mark had asked you out and you said yes right away. You had always had a crush on him and after his divorce you couldn’t help but let yourself dream about what could be.

The date had been amazing. Dinner was good, but it was walking through the festival together, hand in hand, that made the night magical. You shared a bag of cotton candy and listened to the Pink Floyd cover band for a little bit and it was perfect.

But just now in the car the entire mood changed. Mark felt closed off, like he was ready to escape.

You looked out the window, he was still parked in your driveway.

What had you done wrong? You didn’t have bad breath from dinner, if anything you had cotton candy breath. The drive back to your place you were both laughing and singing so you didn’t think you had said something offensive.

Maybe he realized he wasn’t ready for dating like he thought he was? Maybe he wasn’t over his divorce? Did he suddenly think of her and decide you were nothing compared to her? Or maybe he realized you two were friends and nothing more?

You didn’t want the night to end like this, you were falling in love with him. And what if this ruined your friendship?

You peeked out the window again, he was still sitting there. You wished with all your heart he wouldn’t leave.

* * *

_I turned off the car_   
_Ran through the yard_   
_Back to your front door_   
_Before I could knock_   
_You turned the lock_   
_And met me on the front porch_

* * *

 He should have kissed you, fear be damned. This was his one chance and he wasn’t going to lose you. He turned the car off and didn’t bother to shut the driver’s door as he got out. The adrenaline in his system had him running through your yard.

He had just reached the porch when you opened the front door, stepping out “Mark?” you whispered.

He walked up to you, grabbing you by the waist and pushing you against the house as his lips met yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, closing your eyes as you kissed him back.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed but when you broke apart to breathe he rested his forehead against yours.

“I had an amazing time tonight. I’m sorry. I’m just scared,” he admitted.

“I am to,” you said, cupping his cheek, “but I think we got this.”

“Can I take you out again?”

“Yes.”

He kissed you again, this time slower, longer.  You already knew you would never get tired of his kisses.

He pulled away, kissing your nose. “Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Mark.”

Watching him walk back to his car, the confidence back in his step, you couldn’t stop the smile on your face.

He stood beside his open car door “Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you had a good time because this was your last first date,” he said with his trademark Pellegrino smirk before getting in the car and shutting the door.

* * *

_And I kissed you_   
_Goodnight_   
_And now that I’ve kissed you_   
_It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_


End file.
